Senseless
by X-Black Fox-X
Summary: Giving up your very being for someone else…How Foolish of you Itachi. A story for Itachi a month before he and Sasuke meet tell his thoughts and feelings before his death. pleas take a look and review.


**Song "I don't believe you"-Pink** (I would say listen to the song just because it's such an amazing song. This is also my inspiration for this story so give it a listen)

**Title- Senseless **

**Author- -X-Black Fox-X-

* * *

**

Have you ever thought of leaving everything behind just for that one person? Did you ever think _I'd give up anything for the person you love most in this world?_ Give up their love, to have them hate you forever just for them to have everything that you never had and so much more. Could you ever do that, knowing what would be the aftereffect?

Giving up your very being for someone else…How Foolish of you Itachi.

"**There is a Foolish corner in the brain of the wisest man"**

**~Aristotle**

**Chapter One "Memories Broken"**

Somewhere underneath The heart of the Hidden Rain village sat the great Fearsome Akatsuki base. The halls dark, damp and musky from the rain, lead to several rooms. In one particularly room, sat the infamies Itachi Uchiha, alone and in the dark. His red crimson eyes staring at nothing but the darkness, thoughts running through his mind as he ran his hand through his hair. His time on this earth was ending…soon he would be relished from this life sucking hell. Where he'll see his mothers smile another time…and most he'll get to see _Him_ smile after all these years. He would finally get to see his Otouto smile.

Grunting Itachi stepped out from his bed and walked toward the restroom where he pulled off his pants and stepped into the shower. Placing both hands on the wall holding his body up well he let his gaze fall to the floor near his feet. Closing his eyes to the warmth of the water running down his spine taking him to a world he knew would never see now or in the future…so he embraced it.

**- -- -Before massacre- -- -**

As the morning sunrays seeped into a room giving the room life. The day was going to be nice giving a feeling of sleeping in or perhaps to stay out doors with only a good book as an companion, no mention or training what so ever. A walk in the village, where a teahouse wouldn't be far away was the best way to spend the day.

But that all of that was just a simple dream or better yet wants that Itachi Uchiha would never get, with out a very good explanation or, just maybe, he was on his deathbed. There were never such days for the prodigy to the Uchiha clan. Never time for a book, or a simple walk even as his last wishes they would be ignore. If his father every found him in his deathbed, he'd be sure to figure out some way to get him up and better despite his wishes.

After thinking about pretending to be dead or maybe just disappearing for a while, Itachi gave a heavy sigh in defeat his father was not something he wanted to deal with today. Swinging his legs out from under the nice warm sheets towards the cold floor. Suddenly stopping he looked down to the sores of cloth he felt underneath him to find his Five-year-old brothers' body sleeping soundly on the floor.

Sighing Itachi stepped carefully over the boy. Hovering over him like a shadow he ran his hand through his hair and let out a soft special smile meant only for Sasuke. Hearing footstep near his door he turned to only see his fathers shadow walking down the hall. Hopefully he hasn't seen Sasuke or else no one would hear the end of it. Pushing the thought to the back of head, he bent down and swooped Sasuke into his arms. Before heading down towards Sasukes' room, he stopped at his door way and felt for his fathers chakra making sure that he was in the kitchen. The cost being clear he quickly walked toward the room passing his parents' room with a quicker pace.

"Itachi, Did Sasuke fall asleep in your room again?" came his mothers calm morning voice.

Smacking him self mentally, for forgetting his mother, he stopped dead in his tracks. He hesitated to answer but did since it was his mother.

"Yes," it was simple and to the point.

She gave out one of her soft sweet-coated laugh, the one that always seemed to lighten up the mood when it was at it's worse, and spoke softly aware of the chakra coming up the hall.

"Better hurry before your father sees", and with that she walked down the hall disappearing around the corner heading toward the kitchen where the smell of breakfast would soon fill the air.

Walking faster, Itachi entered Sasuke's room. Stepping over the cloths and toys he placed Sasuke sleeping form on the bed. Only pulling the thin sheet over him as he tucked him in. Moving a strand of hair out from his face Itachi kissed him lightly on the forehead.

Whispering, "Sleep soundly my Otouto,"

**- - - -Back to present time - - - -**

Itachi shut off the water his gaze still held by the floor. Those times of family would never be…so why was he dwelling in the past. This would not help him for his battle. This would only weaken him making him vulnerable to his brother. He needed to be strong for Sasuke. With those simple words he straightened him self up and step out of the bathroom readying him self for the days work.

"Itachi, Leader-sama said that we are to inform him when we get closer to the village gate. He wants to send back up this time just incase," Kisames' hard voice spoke slightly echoing off the cave walls.

Itachi didn't answer his partner instead he stood quite continuing to look out to the trees as the rain falls. Lightning lighting the sky, Itachi closer his eyes waiting for thunders roar. With the loud boom shaking the cave walls and earth under Itachi's feet. He took a while before he opened his eyes to look towards Kisame watching him as he made a fire.

Kisame sat down, once the fire started, leaning into the wall he closed his eyes. He twitched every now and then with the urge to talk. But he stood quite knowing that Itachi wasn't much of a talker at all. He personally was fine with this fact he just wished to talk every now and then. And Itachi was starting to act weird being more distance spacing off more then normal. Heck last weak Tobi almost beat him. That never happens he is Itachi Uchiha Akatsuki member, clan murder, Mangekyou Sharingan holder, no one has ever beat him or even come close to it.

Something was wrong and whatever it was…it was killing him. Even for someone who pretended to be emotionless Itachi wasn't as perfect as he thought. Kisame could see something was eating at him. Looking to the Uchiha he only gave a small humph and turned away because in truth he wouldn't be able to help him. No one can save them they didn't deserve to be saved none of the Akatsuki members did.

**- - - - - Dream - - - - -**

The sky was dark and gray, the air filled with electricity hinting toward a thunderstorm. There was light flashing in the background fallowed by a low rumble in the sky. As the clouds shifted over the Uchiha District windows closed, door shut, the streets emptied. Every house had it family together hugging, as the younger children stirred never liking the noise that came with the rain.

Though inside one particular house stood a small raven-haired boy looking out the window. His gaze locked onto the clouds. With a flash of light he ran toward his bed diving under the covers hoping to drown out the loud clash. As he dug his head into his bed, wishing for his brother to hurry home from his mission. He normally would go to his mother but with both his parents gone, off on a two-day meeting, he only had his brother. Secretly he liked that fact.

Wishing more and more he hesitantly looked up and a strip of lightning lit the sky fallowed by the loudest roar the storm had to give. Fast Sasuke jumped out of the bed and took off heading toward his parents' room. Running as fast as he could, not caring to open his eyes he ran smack into a body. Knocking both him and the person on to the hard cold wooden floor.

Opening his eyes he blinked at first rather shocked that he ran into someone. Looking into his Anikis' eyes his heart jumped with joy. And before Itachi could say anything Sasuke was hugging him hiding his face into his shirt. Itachi stood motionless still on the floor as Sasukes' hold became tighter with the thunder. Sighing he took his arms and hugged his brother tightly reassuring the boy that he wasn't going to go anywhere. Dipping his nose into Sasuke hair he smiled and tighten his hold on Sasuke.

Then a muffed sound came from Sasuke whose face was still in Itachi's chest.

Itachi chuckled, "Otouto, I can't understand you,"

Sasuke picked up his head and looked into Itachi oxen eyes, "I said my wish came true,"

Itachi cocked his head to the side and asked, "Oh…what'd you wish for?"

Itachi then picked him self off the ground looking to Sasuke before picking him up and holding him in his arms the way his mother did when he was a toddler though Sasuke was still only five. Waiting for Sasukes' answer he took his hand and tucked some hair behind Sasuke ears letting him see his twin like eyes.

"I wished for you because you wouldn't let the monsters get me," Sasuke spoke softly resting his head onto Itachi's shoulder.

Itachi didn't know what to say…instead he hugged Sasuke to him tighter and whispered, "I'll always keep you safe from the monsters Sasuke," _Even if it kills me _he thought the last to himself.

"I love you Aniki," Sasuke spoke very soft hinting to him falling asleep.

"And I you Otouto," Itachi spoke one last time as Sasuke fall asleep in his arms.

* * *

**Authors note-**

**Hello you all I got a very awesome inspiration to write a story about Sasuke and Itachi many just fallowing to two until the finally show down. I don't plan for this story to be very long it'll be a ten or thirteen-chapter story. I hope you guys will like it I love the song that inspired this whole story for me it's really good and for some reason it just screamed to me that it was like Itachi and Sasuke relationship. Okay well again I hope you like this story leave reviews pleas. Oh and this Link ****(http:// ****www. playlist ****.com/playlist/18858100491)****is for a play list I made with songs that fit the story well ones that I think do. If you have any song that you think would fit then don't be shy share them with me. Well again enjoy the story.**

**Happy New Years-eve,**

**-X-Black Fox-X-**


End file.
